A Fate's Thread
by Elysia Erianthe
Summary: Taking place at the tragic village of Neet during the third disc, this recounts what might have been Rose's thoughts while she was there. Insightfully set to music. Please read and review!


This is more or less a recount of what I think Rose could have been reminscing about while she traveled to Neet during Fate & Soul. There's references to past conversations with Zieg (who she doesn't know is evil yet) during the Dragon Campaign so I colored their remarks according to dragoon spirit (red & purple) to avoid confusion. Otherwise, this is pretty straightforward. Her thoughts refer to just about everyone so I didn't category this as anything special. R & R!

(All characters _and lyrics _belong to their respective holders. I do not mean to infringe upon any copyright laws, but if I am, don't sue me because I don't have any money! Ahem. Thank you.)

A Fate's Thread

By: Elysia Erianthe

Lyrics By: Three Doors Down

X X X

I took a walk around the world

A slender figure, darkened even in the sunlight, walks into the tragic village of Neet unnoticed. Her footsteps make no sound as if she were walking atop the long-since-extinguished fire of death in the skeleton of a town.

To ease my troubled mind

She wanders, for once absent-mindedly, toward the center of the ruins. In what have might been the town square at one time, she knelt by the centerpiece of the square, a scarred monument to those lost in a massacre eighteen years ago. And the warrior tries desperately to find solace behind closed lids and deep reflection.

I left my body laying somewhere

'I feel like a machine. I've been doing the same thing for 11,000 years, and my bloodthirst is nothing but a dull hunger pang now. I can't bleed, so the conviction of this reality escapes me.'

In the sands of time

'I should have died so long ago with the others and ... Zieg. Is this what he feels like? Preserved like fossilized wood for an eternity or more? Forgetting one's desire to finalize, to just decay like every other species of the Divine Tree!!!'

I watched the world float

To the dark side of the moon

She turns stormy eyes to the sky, where a fervently crimson satellite glares down upon her in mockery like the Fates condemning her to eons of soul-crushing torment. That is if she had a soul to be splintered by Soa's creation.

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

'What choice do I have? I promised ... promised myself. Convinced myself that the death of a few could save all the races. Every 108 years, I always find myself playing savior under the guise of a monster. Is it really just a disguise anymore?'

I watched the world float

To the dark side of the moon

'I'm sure that they would tell me I'm not a monster, but why am I so drawn to these people? The Dragoon Spirits? But not even meeting Shirley and the others was this easy.'

After all I knew it had to be

Something to do with you

'And Dart? He reminds me of Zieg so much. What is it that I can't see? Despite all that I've done, all the tempering, desensitizing, the detachment, he ... makes me feel more like the innocent I was when I first became a Dragoon. Zieg always helped me then. I can still remember what he used to say ...'

I really don't mind what happens now and then

"Now I want you to try this. It'll help you cast Astral Drain--"

"But what if ... what if I can't get it?!?"

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

"Shh baby ... shh. It's all right. I'm here to help you with that remember? Chin up!"

If I go crazy then will you still

"The most important aspect of being a dragoon is control. Insanity fuels us with incredible fighting abilities, but you have to keep it in check or die."

Call me Superman

"So you mean if I--"

"Just don't be too passionate about fighting, Rose."

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There holding my hand

"So after this last battle, are you going to settle somewhere and disappear?"

I'll keep you by my side

"That all depends on one thing. Rose, will you come with me?"

With my superhuman might

"So this ... ornament on my choker is the source of my power ..."

Kryptonite

"And my eventual demise?"

You called me strong, you called me weak,

The sound of footsteps grasped her by the shoulders and wrenched her out of her reverie, but she remained submerged in thoughts of her fellow dragoons, ... and almost laughed. She remembers the way Haschel looked at her at the carnival. 'He thought I was just another pretty face. Heh, until I knocked Lavitz down.' She lowered her head subconsciously as the last thought drifted around her mind. 'But Dart never once doubted me, or my intentions ...'

But still your secrets I will keep

'So I suppose it was the least I could do to come to terms with Shana, for his sake.'

You took for granted all the times I never let you down

'I never did thank him for letting me travel with him, but then again, he never thanked me for all the times I saved his hide either.' And at that notion, the corners of her mouth turned ever so slightly upward.

You stumbled in and bumped your head,

He had been fighting a monstrous creature by the name of Kongol at Hoax. The Giganto had a horrific counterattack should a warrior fail to complete his attack, and it came into use when the red-armored hero tried to finish the beast off, propelling him backwards. Luckily, Dragoon spirits seek each other out.

If not for me then you would be dead

It wasn't hard for her to recall the shell-shocked faces when she swooped down on iridescent wings for the first in what would become a pattern of selfless marvels for her.

I picked you up and put you back

'So I gave him his wings and taught him how to fight.'

On solid ground

'Dart, you can save yourself now ...'

If I go crazy then will you still

'So if this guilt makes me fall or breaks my pace ...

Call me Superman

'Will you still look to me for a helping hand?'

If I'm alive and well,

Will you be there holding my hand

'And will any of you care who I am in the end?'

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

'Until then, this stone will keep me near.'

Yeah!!

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be there

Holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite


End file.
